Tears for an Angel
by XxScorpio-MoonxX
Summary: An old flames of Gabriel's returns after three years of unexplained absence and sparks fly. Only problem is, he's the not the person he was three years ago, not by a long shot. What happens when she finds out who he really is? SylarOC Oneshot


Disclaimer: I only own my character.

A/N: Gah, I have so many different ideas running through my head that they are driving me insane! I had many different variations of this story but finally chose this one just because I liked it best. For this fic there's going to be a lot of Gabriel and Sylar references because they're two sides of the same person. But too show this better I'm going to make it a bit more dramatic so that there is a noticeable switch in personalities (kinda like Nikki and Jessica)

Tears for an Angel

When he heard the knock on the door that day, she was the last person he had been expecting to see. She hadn't aged much since she moved to LA, maybe a bit more tan, her eyes a little bluer and her copper hair longer then he had remembered from high school. He had no idea why she was here. In fact, he had hoped to never see her again.

"Gabriel?" Her voice was soft, mouse-like. "Oh my God! Gabriel!" She smiled and he had the urge to run as she threw her arms around him like he was some kind of old friend and he stiffened like a board. She sensed this and backed away. "I came down to visit some family and remembered that you lived here." Nothing, silence.

"Hi Amy." He said, but it was cold and his hard eyes scared her. "Didn't think I'd ever see you in New York again after what happened with your father." It seemed pleasant, but it served to remind her that he hadn't forgotten. She smiled, but it was a nervous smile that held no real warmth. It served more as a mask then anything.

"Well, I figured I would have to face it someday." She said sweetly. "What better time then my sister's wedding?" She still stood in the hallway, feeling stupid, feeling awkward. She didn't know why she had come and all she wanted to do was leave. She should have known it would be like this. "I shouldn't have come, I'm sorry." She turned to leave and Sylar surveyed her with harsh eyes while Gabriel only wanted to have her back.

"Amy…." She stopped and turned around, beautiful, delicate. Gabriel remembers her. Sylar loathes her. "Come in." She smiles and rushes into the apartment, looking around at the watches that decorated the interior. Dozens of watches, something like a timeline. She feels like she is in a museum and shouldn't touch anything. He throws on a pot of coffee and watches her from the corner of his eye.

"Still doing the watch thing, huh?" She says, walking around. "You always were good at it." She turns and smiles at him. "Gabriel……… I know you probably don't want to hear it….. but I am sorry."

"You're right." He replies, pouring the coffee, still somehow remembering that she took three sugars and cream. "I don't." She sighs and looks sad, defeated. Sylar loves it. Gabriel longs to hold her again.

"I know it must be hard for you." She says, her eyes meeting his. "The way I left - no explanation, no nothing. I never even said goodbye. But believe me, that's not what I wanted." She walks towards him, knowing that she's the person who knows him best. "The night I packed my bags I couldn't stop crying. I know you probably don't care and I know it was selfish. But it was something I needed to do, even if I regret it now." He hands her the coffee, walks past her and sits at the table. He wants her to go away but can't seem to get the words out.

"Amy….. just leave." There, he said it. "Finish the coffee and just leave." He looks like she's been slapped in the face and Sylar smirks. She shakes her head.

"No…….. not without telling you something." She takes a small sip of the coffee, mustering up the courage to speak. "Gabriel….. I still love you. I never stopped loving you. When I left it killed me but I couldn't stay here." There, she's said it and refuses to look into his eyes. She's afraid of what will happen. Everything in Sylar screams to kill her now while he still can, to get away from this girl who is like a drug. Gabriel smiles in defiance.

"Why did you leave?" He asks. "I heard rumors, but I never knew the truth." She smiles, bitterly, darkly. She looks reluctant but knows that she owes him this much.

"My father was killed and I was afraid that I was next. He was a drug dealer, only I didn't know that until that day." She says, staring into the mug. "The police told me to leave and tell no-one where I was going. I wanted to tell you, Gabriel but I was too afraid." Her eyes swim and she looks as if she's near tears. He walks over and hugs her against everything that Sylar is telling him.

She smiles and leans into him, remembering the familiar, comforting feeling. Gabriel allows this and brushes a strand of hair from her face. She is something he remembers from when things weren't so complicated. She reminds him of his youth and the only girl he ever truly loved. But at much as she comforts him, he knows that she is at least partly responsible for what he is now, for Sylar.

He had never really dealt with the pain of her leaving and so, somewhere, had always wanted the power to bring her back. He never got it, but he did get a lot of other power along the way. His cheek brushes her hair and he takes the time to notice that it didn't smell any different then before. She turns to look at him, big beautiful doe eyes swimming with water. He wants to comfort her somehow, make her pain go away. Sylar wants to rip the eyes out of her head and violate her until she screams and begs to be killed.

"Gabriel….." He voice trails away and dies just as Gabriel closes the gap between them. He kisses her, remembering all the previous ones as he hands find their way into her hair. She closes her eyes and let's herself slip into bliss. She's missed this for three years and wants it to last forever. His hands slid down her neck and over her shoulders, sending electric sensation through her. Her heart pounds and all else becomes nothing.

Their tongues find one another and greet each other like long lost comrades. A little rumble emits from his throat and the coffee is long forgotten as he makes trails of kisses down her throat and collarbone. A mix of hunger and need overcome him. The strong desire to possess her and again make her his overrides him and he lifts her, wordlessly. She makes no protest as he lays her on his soft bed.

He doesn't know what to say so says nothing at all as she cups his face and brings his mouth to hers. Her hair fans out over the pillow as he grips her slim waist and gently lifts her shirt, removing it. Her breasts are more supple then he remembers, reminding him that she is no longer nineteen. He wonders if she has had other lovers besides him and decides that he doesn't want to know.

He runs a hand over her smooth stomach, reveling in the shiver he receives from her. She closes her eyes as he removes her jeans, staring at her blue underwear. She always did like the color blue, coincidentally also his favorite color. She leans up and removes his shirt as she fiercely kisses him, making up for lost time. She leans back and stares at his chest, more defined then when he was twenty. Her hand lightly brushes his stomach as she smiles at him as she makes little patterns on his skin.

"You know, I didn't think guys looked better as they got older." She says, a playful tone in her voice. "I think I just got proved wrong." He laughs, remembering how she always made him feel less insecure, like he was someone who mattered.

"Likewise." He says and kisses her as her hands slide over his shoulder and down his back, making him shudder. Her bra somehow disappeared and her breasts were exposed as he ran his hands over them, teasing her slightly. He had few lovers since her, but they've given him a little bit more experience then he had possessed in his younger years. She squirms a little and he loves the reaction as he slowly slides her panties down her legs. Excitement rushes through her as he tests her damp folds, slowly reacquainting himself with her body.

He puts more force into her body and she quivers as his tongue runs over her sensitive flesh. She groans and throws her hand back as he quickens his pace, driving her to ecstasy. She orgasms and he smirks a little as he positions himself above her body. She kisses him, not caring about where his mouth had just been as he enters her in one swift, mind-blowing movement.

Her muscles clench around him and he grins to himself that she's almost as tight as he remembered her to be. Her hands find their way into his hair as he drives her into the sheets with his body. Her legs wrap around him, giving him deeper access. He's not as gentle as she recalls, but she doesn't care. She's with him after three years of torturing herself with his memory and that's all she really wants.

He growls as they drive each other to the peak, release coming upon both of them like a tidal wave of pleasure. He collapses on her and pants and she suddenly can't feel her legs anymore, not that she really needs to at this point.

"Gabriel……" She says again and he loves the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. "I love you." This time she says it without fear, her voice carrying determined certainty. He smiles and stares down into her face, brown eyes locking with blue.

"I know, babe." He replies, using his high school endearment as he kisses her, somehow managing to talk between pecks. "I know." He rests his head on her breast, using it as a pillow while she strokes his neck and back, her fingers light like feathers. She smiles as her eyes close and falls asleep, feeling tranquil as the certainty that she is really here with him again gives her closure.

Line thingie.

He couldn't understand how things had turned out as they had in the last week. Everything from Amy's arrival, to her staying with him instead of some cheap hotel over the last week seemed like some beautiful dream and he was still afraid of waking. She walked around his home like some robe-clad apparition, sitting at his table like Banquo's ghost as she held up a cup of hot coffee.

He came up behind her, resting his hands lightly on her shoulders as she leaned in for a kiss. As happy as she had made him so far, he could still feel Sylar swimming just under his surface, still looking for other's with abilities, still needing more power. That was his deepest secret and he smiles sadly as he recalls a time when Amy literally knew everything about him as there was to know.

She goes into the shower and he follows her, sliding in and letting the water run over his body. She stands under the shower and washes her long hair as he leans against his chest. Sylar stares at her and wants nothing better then to drown her, cut open her brain, and be rid of her. But Gabriel won't permit it and he bashes against the restraints that he has put up to protect her.

_Kill her. _He whispers frantically. _She's making you weak…… kill her while you can! She's a whore Gabriel! All women are whores and she's no different!_ Gabriel doesn't listen. All he can feel is her skin against his and he truly knows heaven.

"You know, I'm glad I came back." Amy says, rinsing the shampoo out. "It's good to finally have you know how I've felt for the last three years." His arms wrap around her small waist and he attacks her neck with kisses. She squeals and somewhere inside him all Gabriel can feel is the desire to rip her head from her body.

* * *

He hated his mother sometimes. She was insane, unstable and sometimes downright annoying. It was bad enough that he was temporarily living in her house, being blissfully alone (besides Amy) for a few weeks, but now she was back and she was all snow globes, tuna sandwiches and talking about how special he was. But he needed her, needed to understand why he was destined to kill thousands of people when it wouldn't benefit him in the least. He had Amy now? Wasn't that enough to make him happy?

Make him happy? Yes. Make him stop killing? Doubtful. And even his mother didn't have any answers for him. When he had created the illusion of a snow globe around her, it had originally be intended as a harmless little prank but as Sylar's aggression came out it became an attack. She had pulled a pair of scissors out on him and when he tried to hug her, to provide some kind of comfort, the blades had went into her own body.

That was how he ended up painting on the floor, using her blood as his paint. The dead body wasn't five feet away from him as he swirled the fluid around the floor, some it already becoming thick and hard to work with. His eyes were misted over and Sylar grinned with the air of a lunatic.

It was a blood curdling scream that broke him out of his trance, his eyes instantly going back to their normal hue. Amy stood in the doorway, looking terrified with that deer-in-headlights look to her. Her mouth was open in a perfect O shape and he skin had gone very pale. Sylar grinned as Gabriel begged him to stop.

"Hey, babe." He said with a sneer. "It's not quite done yet - would you mind checking back later?" She could nothing but back away as he moved forward. "Or not." In a second he was in front of her and she screamed blue murder. The sound rose strong from her throat as Sylar roughly grabbed her shoulders. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" She can't stop screaming as she pounds on his chest but the blows are like small flicks to him. She begins to cry as she starts to feel more hopeless and terrified. She wants to break away form him but his grip is far too strong. Desperate she bites him, her teeth digging into his soft flesh. Growling he threw her into the apartment, narrowly missing the body of his dead body.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, curling into herself. "Get away from me!" Sylar smirked as he walked towards her, leaning down so he was eye level.

"What's the matter, babe?" He asked. "Don't you love me?"

"I love Gabriel!" She screamed, covering her ears. "You're not Gabriel!"

"I'm better then Gabriel." He said as the terrified girl tried to cower away from him but not having a lot of luck considering the wall was behind her. "Gabriel doesn't exist anymore, Amy. He never did. I was the only one who ever existed. That idiot just didn't know it yet." He moved closer so that his lips brushed her ear. "My name is Sylar."

"No! no, no, no!" She hollered. "Get away from me! You're not Gabriel!" Growling he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall, so that they were face to face.

"You think I'm not Gabriel…… look at my face, Amy." He hissed. "There's not one fucking difference! So accept the truth instead of acting like some little girl!" In anger he used his power to throw her across the room as if she was no more then a little doll. By now she was nearly crying again as Sylar let her go, sending her to the ground. He wanted her to get up, to fight him but she remained where she was, bracing herself from the small descent. "Well, this is disappointing." He commented, walking up to her and forcing her to her feet. "I figured someone like you would at least put a fight."

"Fuck you, Sylar." She hissed, sounding a lot braver then she really felt. He grinned darkly.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." He went to her, using his power to hold her still as he lifted her shirt, revealing her chest. "Stop!"

"What?" He asked in a would-be innocent voice. "Nothing I haven't seen before." She gasped and tried to struggle but it was pointless as Sylar approached her. She couldn't move and no choice but the stand there as his hands slowly roamed her body as he inhaled her scent, something girly with the faint smell of jasmine. His hands gripped her waist, fingers trailing over her breasts and stomach like she was some leisurely toy. "Goddamn………. Gabriel, Gabriel…… I'm surprised at you. You never really did have good taste….."

"Don't you fucking touch me." She snarled as his fingers lightly played with her upper body. If she was hoping to be threatening, then she would have found herself faced with a lot of anger and disappointment as he merely laughed. Something sinister and throaty.

"Already have." He replies, teasing her breasts and making her gasp. "I mean, did you think I was going to let Gabriel have all the fun?" The implications of his words hit somewhere in the pit of her stomach and she wanted nothing better then to choke him with her vomit. Narrowing her eyes in silent fury she kicked him in the head, taking advantage of his momentary distraction. She again went tumbling to the ground and then ran for her life. She made it as far as the apartment steps before Sylar again caught up with her, eyes narrowing as he stopped her with his mind.

"I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this…." He said, shaking his head with a sadness he didn't feel. "I kinda liked you. However, you're just too annoying to keep around……. unless your willing to make a deal."

"Go to hell." She growled and Sylar shrugged, grinning evilly.

"See you there." There was a split second before Amy felt her body hurl forward that she knew she was going to die. Sylar merely stood at the top of the stairs, watching as her body tumbled down the stairs, listening to the cracking sounds. Her body came to a stop, positioned at an odd, grotesque angle. Wordlessly he turned away, never bothering to look back at the girl that was unmistakably dead. No-one could still be alive with their neck sticking out at the angle that hers was in and he felt no regret. Sylar smirks and walks away calmly. Inside him, a little piece of Gabriel dies.

* * *

He couldn't bring himself to be at her funeral, not really anyway, at least not where people could see him and offer their phony condolences. He didn't want to be around people. He didn't even really want to be around himself. The weather seemed to match his mood perfectly, the heavy rain coming down in puddles, making a pitter-patter noise as the raindrops splashed on her casket.

It was closed now, not open like it had been at the ceremony. He had wanted to go up to it, but didn't dare to in the sight of other people so he had merely waited until the room was empty and then stood from his back pew and approached her. Whoever had dressed her for her final showing had done a beautiful job and it if he didn't know better, he would have thought that she was merely sleeping.

Her perfect little features were in perfect symmetry, her mouth and small eyes closed in eternal rest. He wanted to say something to say something to her, but couldn't find the words as he brushed a stray strand of copper hair from her face. She was cold as ice, looking like she was carved from marble stone. After a few moments he had left to go stand in the rain as he watched her be escorted to her final resting place.

And as she was slowly lowered into the muddy ground he couldn't help the feeling that his heart was being lowered into the ground as well and that thought drove him mad. He waits until everyone is gone before he approaches the fresh grave and places a dozen red roses upon it, the petals instantly becoming waterlogged. He stands there a moment and reads the name on the stone - Amy Bendia, who had died at the age of twenty. Far before her time, Gabriel was certain of that.

He turned away from grave, water dripping and making him soaked, but he took no notice. Somewhere inside he was raging, fighting down the strong desire to kill Sylar. If Sylar had been anyone but his own altar ego, he would have.

_I did you a fucking favor. _Sylar whispers. _Do you really think she wouldn't have been a distraction?_

Gabriel wants Sylar to shut up and desperately longs to rip himself in two. And then suddenly, he is on the ground, in the rain, muddy palms pressed into the Earth as he screams murder, tears running down his face mixing with rain.

The burning inside of him hurts and he hears Sylar's triumphant voice shouting victory. Gabriel is too dizzy to move and desperately wants to vomit_. She had you,_ Sylar whispers, _Now look what you made me do? I can't even trust you to take care of us anymore, you fucking moron!_ Rage, pain, frustration, the taste of blood in his mouth as he teeth sink into his lip.

And the pain is gone and he can once again stand, only it's Sylar - not Gabriel - who is grinning darkly now. Power courses through his body and he revels in it, taking it like a drug trip as he slowly lets Gabriel adjust himself. He turns around and steals one last look at the grave before beginning to walk the other direction.

Somewhere deep inside Sylar, Gabriel begins to sink within himself, making Sylar smirk. He grins evilly to himself as he slowly feels Gabriel loose his grip and then disappear. By the time he reaches somewhere warm the graveyard is behind him. He's the only one who knows that Gabriel is truly dead now, and that only Sylar remained now that the 'distraction' was out of the picture. He lifts his shot glass and smiles darkly.

"For Gabriel." He whispers, and downs the drink in a quick motion, slamming the glass down on the table and wipes his mouth. He thinks of Amy's headstone and laughs a little to himself as he thinks about spray painting Gabriel's name on it, but decides against it.

Gabriel didn't even exist anymore.

Sylar was the only one left out of the two of them. Smirking, he fills his shot glass and looks around as if expecting to see the corpse walking around somewhere.

But then again, he wasn't about to shed tears for an angel.

A/N:

Well, there we go! I'm not quite sure if I'm going to write another one-shot as a sequel to this or not. I kinda have an idea for something but I'm not sure if I'm going to use it. Anyways, if I do some out with a sequel it will be a bit of a different tone then this fic. I dunno, I'll leave it up to you guys I suppose. Let me know if you want a sequel. Anyways, as always please leave me a review because it really helps me get motivated to write and more motivation faster updates! And if you like, please check out my other Heroes fics! Until then, ttyl!


End file.
